Moping
by Pinkfluffyrockandroll14
Summary: Takes place right after the end of my last fic "Whatever Lola wants" You'll have to read that to understand this story.


Lana drove up the her house and walked in the door, wiping her eyes and her nose. Chloe was there, on the computer looking up new info for The Torch when she saw her. She instantly knew what happened.  
  
"Lana! No!"  
  
Lana nodded and sobbed "He cheated on me... I had to break it off with him.. I just couldn't..take..take..take his secrets!"  
  
Chloe ran over to Lana and hugged her. Lana cried more.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Lana" She said and sat Lana down  
  
"I did the right thing, didn't I Chloe? Didn't I? I mean, I had to. He kissed Lola when we were still going out!"  
  
Chloe handed Lana and tissue "Yes, you did. You did do the right thing"  
  
Lana wiped her eyes with the tissue. Gabe walked in and saw the two girls. Lana was crying and Chloe had her arm around her, comforting her.  
  
"Is everything okay?" Gabe asked  
  
"Yeah, everything's fine, now go away!" Chloe hissed.  
  
Gabe put his hands up in defense and walked out. Lana got up.  
  
"I have to go, I have a shift at The Talon"  
  
"I'll call in for you, Lana. I'll say that you are sick"  
  
Lana stopped her "No, no. I need to go. I can't let the breakup keep me from my job."  
  
Clark walked into his house, his head hung down to the floor. His mother was there.  
  
"Clark is everything OK?"  
  
He looked at her miserably. She read his mind.  
  
"Oh Clark" she said, putting her arm around him "You brokeup"  
  
"That stupid girl Lola and her stupid red meteor rock.. Lana saw me kissing her..."  
  
"I'm sorry, honey, I know how much she meant to you.. But hey, you can always get back together" she said supportively.  
  
He tried his best to smile but failed.  
  
"Let me make you something to eat" she said getting up.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Thanks Mom, but I'm going to bed"  
"Okay, Sweetie"  
  
Clark walked up the stairs, feeling like he was dragging his body and went into his room. He flung himself on his bed.  
  
Lily stared concerned at Lana. Who, was doing her job well but her bloodshot puffy eyes filled with tears and her red nose were worrying the costumers. Poor girl, Lily thought, She was so in love with that guy. Lily walked over to Lana.  
  
"Hey Lily" Lana said, giving her a miserable smile.  
  
"Lana, go home. I'll take over your shifts"  
  
"Oh, that's nice but I got them"  
  
"Lana, I heard what happened, You should be home, moping, watching those cheesy Freddie Prinze Jr. movies and crying your eyes out"  
  
Lana smiled "I don't mope"  
  
"All girls mope!"  
  
"Lily, I'm fine!"  
  
"Look in the mirror Lana! You look sick, You look like you have been crying for hours!"  
  
"Lily, I'm fine!"  
  
Lily shrugged; she didn't want to argue with Lana. She let her go do her job.  
  
Lana walked over and poured coffee for a college girl.  
  
"I don't want to sound rude, sweetie" the girl said "But is everything OK?"  
  
Lana smiled "Yeah, I just broke up with my boyfriend a few hours ago"  
  
The college girl gave her $10 "Aw, Sweetie, that so sucks, here buy yourself some chocolate, my treat"  
  
"Are you sure"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Lana thanked her and walked away.  
  
Clark sat on his bead staring at the ceiling thinking about what Lana was doing, missing her. Pete walked into Clark's room.  
  
"Hey man" He said, "I heard what happened, I'm sorry"  
  
"Hey Pete" Clark said, getting up from his bed.  
  
"You look bad"  
  
"I just got dumped, Pete" Clark said, trying to joke "What do you think I'd look like"  
  
"Just as long as you don't grow a beard"  
  
Clark laughed.  
  
"Thanks Pete, that made me feel better"  
  
"What are friends for? If you are up to it, we can go shoot some hoops, take your mind off everything"  
  
Clark smiled and got off his bed. Deciding to go shoot hoops and be semi- happy for a while,  
  
"Fix your hair" Pete said laughing "You have the worse behead"  
  
Clark laughed and smoothed his hair back; they both went outside to play hoops. 


End file.
